


Всемирная история любви

by Cirtaly, Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient History, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Drama, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Genderswap, Het, Historical, Humor, Minor Character Death, Non-binary character, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slash, Slowpoke Burn, Stereotypes, Transformation, Trust Issues, URT, UST, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, slowburn, Деми-персонажи, Древний Восток, Неозвученные чувства, Нечеловеческие виды, Однолюбы, По разные стороны, Токсичные родственники, воздержание, нечеловеческая мораль
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Ангелам положено любить по инструкции. А демонам - вовсе не положено. Тоже по инструкции, точнее, по Замыслу. Или все не так? И Замысел - в другом? И в чем он в принципе заключается, Божественный Замысел насчет любви? Чтобы разобраться в таком сложном вопросе, нужно очень много: целое мироздание, все человечество и тысячелетия их истории. И совсем мало: всего-то один ангел и один демон.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. ГЛАВА I. НАЧАЛО

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания авторов:**  
>  Онименяются.  
> Авторам снова лень писать примечания, но их всегда можно спросить о чем угодно в комментариях.  
> Метки и предупреждения будут добавляться по мере добавления глав, обращайте внимание.  
> Автор обложек Crazycoyote.  
>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует,  
>  любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего,  
> не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине;  
> все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит.  
> Любовь никогда не перестает..._
> 
> **Первое послание Коринфянам апостола Павла, 13: 4-8**   
> 

  
  


Ангелы на Небесах непривычно сильно волновались и громко гомонили, шуршали развернутыми по уставу крыльями. Азирафель последние столетия пребывал среди людей, а когда в прошлый раз оставлял Высокие Чертоги, они выглядели совсем безангельно. Потому он даже растерялся поначалу, оказавшись словно посреди шумной рыночной площади: очевидно, сегодня всех агентов вызвали с докладом одновременно. Ангел расстроенно вздохнул, опустив крылья. Он так надеялся быстро обернуться и поспеть к обеду в доме своих подопечных! Есть Азирафель не собирался, но жаркое с подливкой, которое готовила тетушка Анба, так дивно пахло! А теперь, по всему выходило, торчать ему тут еще долго, пока все доклады примут.

— Мы должны познать это тоже! — восклицал какой-то ангел с песочными крыльями. Его голос звучал пискляво и не очень громко, но так вышло, что Азирафель стоял совсем рядом и услыхал, хотя обращались вовсе не к нему. Компания ангелов столпилась у самого окошка. Лучи небесных сфер красиво искрились на золотистых и радужных перьях, а лица были напряжены, словно они размышляли о чем-то очень трудном.

— В конце концов, мы должны любить их. Так велели, — кивнул другой ангел, чьи перья серебрились и отливали лиловым. — Но право слово, я так и не разобрался, что это значит… Впрочем, это должно быть несложно, хотя бы понятно, что нужно делать.

Азирафель изумленно прислушивался к беседе, пока очередь докладчиков медленно двигалась, огибая разговорившихся ангелов. Судя по сказанному, они собирались нести любовь человеческим женщинам. Не всему человечеству и не всему Творению, а лично и очень, очень интимно. Азирафель не смог дослушать их беседу до конца, но тоже задумался. Он полагал, что вполне понимает смысл любви, но ему и впрямь не приходило раньше в голову, что можно выражать ее так. Хотя люди всегда считали плотское — тоже любовью, одним из ее проявлений. Для них, конечно, она была еще и способом делать новых людей, но ангелам размышлять о подобном было попросту глупо, так что Азирафель не задержался на этой мысли, продолжив обдумывать саму идею о выражении любви через тело. Она была другой — не тем чувством, которое ангел постоянно ощущал, пребывая среди людей. Хотя и очень похожим.

Возвращаясь обратно на Землю, Азирафель почти принял решение. Те ангелы были правы: никто из них почти ничего не знал о таком способе проявлять любовь. А ведь это их работа — любить Творение, любить всех. Но нельзя же заняться любовью со всем человечеством или со всей планетой! Нет, ангел ощущал, что тело нужно ему для другого, и даже вполне мог представить, для чего. Только надо его как-то найти! Демона, одного-единственного, совершенно определенного. По меньшей мере, с ним стоит об этом поговорить. С кем еще обсуждать подобные вещи? Он должен понять! Ведь и про меч он понял и не стал ни смеяться, ни отчитывать, вовсе ничего дурного не сказал. Даже утешил! Азирафель заулыбался, вспомнив тот чудесный, совсем неожиданный разговор. Его до сих пор, спустя тысячу лет, согревали воспоминания об удивленном желтом взгляде змеиного демона. Определенно, даже если Кроли не согласится, они хотя бы все обсудят.

Азирафель искал Кроли в крупных городах. Если он правильно понял природу этого демона, в городах ему должно быть интересней: гораздо больше возможностей для работы и для развлечений. Опять же, пусть и невысокий рангом демон, но он же соблазнил человека на первый в истории грех! Искать такого в мелком поселении не имеет смысла. К тому же в них всегда обретались ангелы, и уж кто-то да рассказал бы о подобном соседстве, и Азирафель бы точно знал, где он. Нет-нет, Кроли в большом городе, где его труднее заметить и где люди собираются и живут так тесно и такой разношерстной толпой, словно нарочно для того, чтобы было удобнее завидовать друг другу, гордиться более высоким положением, желать жен своих ближних, совершать множество мелких и крупных грехов. Сохранять праведность в душах всегда было проще, когда людей немного и все они родня. Хотя с Каином, конечно, нехорошо вышло, но и ангелы тогда были менее опытны в подобных делах.

Азирафель облетал крупные города Месопотамии, с любопытством их осматривал, знакомился с людьми, их укладом, их верой и занятиями. Все это было очень любопытно, даже безотносительно поисков Кроли. И вот наконец однажды он оказался в Эреду. Город был очень древний, и сейчас жизнь в нем бурлила и лилась через край. Ангел бродил вокруг недостроенного сооружения и втихомолку жалел, что не собрался посмотреть на подобные вещи раньше. Люди творили удивительное, делали поразительное!

Когда до слуха Азирафеля донеслось блеяние овец, он обернулся и увидел бредущее прямо вдоль красной стены стадо этих чудесных, хоть и глуповатых животных. Они шли мимо ангела, перебирая копытами, а вел их молодой паренек с заплечным мешком на спине. Ангел вежливо поздоровался, пожелав юноше милости мудрого Энку, тот приветственно махнул в ответ и пошел себе дальше, с любопытством покосившись на волосы ангела. У тех был слишком непривычный для местных цвет, потому ангел обычно не показывался людям, чтобы избежать их назойливого интереса, а тут что-то засмотрелся и забыл стать невидимым. Хорошо, что юноша оказался хорошо воспитанным и не стал орать, будто встретил посланца богов, как некоторые люди зачем-то поступали. Стадо брело, и Азирафель вдруг заметил, что копыта топчут табличку, на которой запечатлено множество символов. Должно быть, пастух выронил из мешка. Он такие раньше уже видел, но прежде ему не представлялось возможности рассмотреть их поближе.

Азирафель протянул руку, и табличка оказалась у него на ладони. Исчерченная символами, она привлекала взор, и он принялся изучать каждый с самым жгучим любопытством. Они все что-то значили! Забавно: те, что ангел видел у шаманов племен, были больше похожи на рисунки, а эти… эти штуки имели гораздо более лаконичные линии. Неудивительно, их же рисуют в спешке, иногда на коленке, нужно записать быстро и передать другому. Однако угадать, из какого рисунка получился тот или иной знак, все равно было возможно, ведь Азирафель видел местные орнаменты и понимал, как и куда может завести людей Эреду художественная мысль. И это завораживало. Перед Азирафелем была запись о продаже шерсти, простая и практичная, но ангел не мог от нее оторваться и рассматривал с изумлением и восторгом. Эти символы были не просто красивы, они происходили не только из стремления людей украшать свой мир, они отражали их жизни, их мысли. Пока так примитивно! Но ангел знал, что люди никогда не останавливаются, им вечно мало. Таких… штук будет больше, и они станут совершеннее. И уж в этом ангел сможет им помочь.

Задумавшись и замечтавшись, Азирафель совсем не обращал внимания на палящее солнце, на овец другого стада, плетущегося мимо, не поднимал головы от знаков на табличке. Он ощущал, что держит в руках нечто невероятно ценное, ради чего стоит совершить многое. И, заглядевшись, не сразу понял, что происходит, когда кто-то коснулся рукой его правого плеча.

Азирафель замер на несколько мгновений, наконец сообразил и оглянулся вправо. Но никого не увидел. Растерянно завертел головой по сторонам — и уперся взглядом прямо в два желтых глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Демон выскользнул из-за левого плеча и встал прямо перед ним, буквально в шаге.

— Ангел! — воскликнул Кроли таким тоном, будто впервые живого ангела видел и очень этому изумлялся.

Азирафель очень обрадовался, ибо следующим пунктом его назначения были бы земли совсем дикие, где он раньше не бывал и даже не слышал о них. Так что было очень здорово, что Кроли наконец нашелся.

— Привет, Кроли! А я тебя ищу! А ты здесь! — счастливо заулыбавшись, выпалил ангел.

— Зачем это ты меня ищешь? — подозрительно спросил демон, наклонив голову набок и подняв бровь. — Полугодовой план недовыполнил и решил наверстать победой над демоном? В дискуссии о природе добра и зла? Кстати, отличный способ выполнить полугодовой план, хм… — тут демон задумчиво покосился куда-то в сторону окон ближайшего к ним дома и пнул лежащий в пыли камешек, который со щелчком отлетел в сторону.

Азирафель удивленно моргнул и растерянно помотал головой. Предположение Кроли здорово смутило его, он совсем не подумал, что поиски демона можно трактовать таким образом, хотя это было довольно логично.

— Нет-нет! Я не собираюсь тебя побеждать… — торопливо заговорил он. — То есть… не собираюсь сражаться с тобой ни в какой дискуссии. И мой полугодовой план тут ни при чем!

Азирафель снова расплылся в улыбке, вспоминая неожиданные речи Кроли тысячу лет назад. Ангел не раз думал потом, что никто больше не умеет мыслить так, как этот демон-змей. Выполнить полугодовой план победой в дискуссии о добре и зле! Надо же! Какая изумительно свежая идея! Хотя ангел видел в ней очевидный изъян: чтобы победить или проиграть в такой дискуссии, надо сначала убедить в нее вступить — а демоны обычно не любят дискутировать, как, впрочем, и ангелы.

— Я хотел тебя спросить!.. — спохватившись, что слишком уж задумался, начал Азирафель объяснять свое дело и взволнованно сжал в ладонях табличку с буквами. — То есть, посоветоваться… и спросить. У наших, некоторых, появилась интересная идея о любви. О том, как можно нести любовь Творению. Они решили нести свою любовь некоторым избранным смертным женщинам, а я сразу подумал о тебе!

Тут Азирафель запнулся и смущенно потупился, опустив взгляд на табличку. Ему пришло в голову, что он вовсе не обдумал возможную реакцию Кроли на подобные слова, как не обдумал его реакцию на поиски. Мало ли, решит снова, что у ангела какой-то коварный план, связанный с полугодовым отчетом! Впрочем, Азирафель никогда не смог бы угадать, куда именно заведет Кроли извилистая, как его змеиное тело, мысль. Так что он вздохнул поглубже, унимая незнамо откуда взявшееся чересчур сильное волнение, и вопросительно глянул на Кроли.

Вид у того был примерно такой же удивленный, как на Эдемской стене, когда Азирафель сказал ему про меч. Ну, может, немного поменьше удивленный, но все равно очень сильно. Кроли задумчиво нахмурился, но постепенно это сосредоточенное выражение лица сменилось очень саркастичной улыбкой.

— Что, прямо вот в этом смысле?.. Ну, слава Сатане, что никому из ангелов не пришло в голову нести свою любовь козам и коровам, по примеру некоторых смертных мужчин, и они решили ограничиться женщинами, — он улыбнулся еще шире, хмыкнул и добавил: — Хотя идея нести любовь демону… Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло?! — последний вопрос был задан не с возмущением, а все с тем же искренним удивлением. И лицо у Кроли снова изумленно светилось , пока он таращился на Азирафеля в упор. Даже вперед наклонился, будто пытался разглядеть что-то крошечное у ангела на кончике носа, или прямо под глазом.

Азирафель смешался, ибо внятного объяснения у него не было. Просто… ну, просто это был очевидный и единственный вариант. Не людям же объяснять про Господа и Ее бесконечную любовь ко всему сущему! То есть, людям-то как раз объяснять, но как им объяснить что-либо таким способом, Азирафель так и не придумал.

— А… а почему нет, собственно? Ты же тоже часть Творения, и я тебя люблю, — искренне ответил Азирафель.

— Меня?.. — воскликнул демон и уставился на невидимую соринку на носу Азирафеля еще пристальнее, а брови его поднялись вверх так сильно, что казалось — вот-вот упрутся в огненно-рыжие кудри. Он постоял так несколько секунд, а потом обошел ангела по кругу, продолжая на него таращиться, так что Азирафель опять принялся вертеть головой, пока Кроли не остановился напротив, глядя теперь прямо ангелу в переносицу. — Ладно, предположим, раз уж я часть Творения… Предположим! — задумчиво изрек Кроли и тут же неожиданно задорным и любопытным тоном поинтересовался: — А тебе это зачем? Им-то понятно, зачем…

Азирафель радостно заулыбался, потому что Кроли пока реагировал хорошо, не собирался отмахиваться или сообщать, что ангел спятил, и в целом это было очень похоже на обсуждение важного вопроса, которого Азирафелю так хотелось.

— Во-первых, мне любопытно! Я же никогда ничего подобного не делал, а тело, между прочим, все умеет, я смотрел инструкцию, — начал он объяснять как можно подробнее. — Во-вторых, это может быть полезно для работы. Люди постоянно грешат из-за такой близости, но все равно называют ее плотской любовью, а не только плотским пороком. Это удивительно и непонятно. И важно! Я бы хотел понять. И, похоже, одними наблюдениями здесь не обойтись.

— Инструкцию, надо же! — продолжил удивляться Кроли, а потом наклонился к глиняной табличке и с интересом в нее заглянул, будто рассчитывал в ней эту самую инструкцию обнаружить. — Два тюка шерсти… Похоже, это не твое, — сделал он вывод, прочитав содержимое.

Азирафель растерянно вздрогнул от резкой смены темы и тоже уставился на буквы.

— Да, это кто-то тут потерял… Надо будет вернуть. А ты умеешь читать на их языке! — счастливо воскликнул он после паузы, перескочив мыслью дальше. — Я так и думал, что с тобой можно об этом хотя бы поговорить, даже если ты не согласишься.

Человеческая письменность была вещью совсем новой, Азирафель сам только учился читать и был уверен, что во всем Раю умеющих читать ангелов можно по пальцам пересчитать — это если уметь считать, конечно. А Кроли прочитал так быстро! Выходит, он уже умеет, и умеет хорошо. Его тоже интересуют люди и все, что с ними связано! Значит, Азирафель все правильно про него понимал, и это было очень утешающее понимание. Продолжая радоваться и размышлять, ангел мечтательно уставился на демона, с удовольствием разглядывая его блестящие на солнце медные волосы.

Кроли зачем-то снова сделал удивленное лицо, хоть и не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, пожал плечами и торопливо сказал:

— Не то чтобы я этим… чтением всерьез интересуюсь. Это рабочая необходимость! Подписывать договоры, знаешь, вроде этого, про шерсть, только не про шерсть, — после чего уставился на свои кожаные сандалии и пнул очередной камешек.

Азирафель озадаченно нахмурился: Кроли сейчас зачем-то соврал, а зачем — ангел не понял. Для рабочей необходимости вовсе не обязательно учиться читать и писать. Не так уж много смертных требуют составить договор о продаже души, они тоже не все поголовно грамотны. А если уж потребовали, в адской канцелярии наверняка типовые договоры есть, их совсем не обязательно читать. Если же их там нет, то демоны здесь, на Земле, в сложном положении. Те, кого ангелу доводилось встречать, вовсе не выглядели интересующимися человеческой письменностью.

Мысль ангела резко вильнула: получалось, Кроли соблазняет образованных людей — торговый люд, жрецов — и, выходит, такое замечательное новшество используется не только для обыденных дел, но и для зла. Негармонично как-то. Если ничего не изменится, если не найти доброе применение буквам, высшие ангелы наверняка решат избавиться от человеческой письменности. Этого Азирафель вовсе не хотел! Это было бы совсем плохо и грустно.

— Надо бы их надоумить стихи записывать и песни, — задумчиво изрек Азирафель, придя к идее, что во благо изобретение людей все же можно использовать. — Может, и про их любовь стало бы понятнее. А то, знаешь, не получается составить цельную картину только по впечатлениям тех, кто пожелал поделиться лично… Много деталей, маловато общего.

— И легенды с мифами тоже можно записывать, — поддержал разговор Кроли. — Правда, из последних получится составить скорее картину их представлений о том, что ты мне предложил… а не о том, что между ними самими происходит. Надо заметить, изрядно душераздирающие представления. Всерьез надеюсь, что в реальности оно выглядит намного лучше.

На этот раз жертвами носка его сандалии пали сразу два камешка подряд, один из которых ударился о ближайшую глиняную стену дома и со щелчком отлетел назад, вздыбив фонтанчик пыли. У людей была похожая игра, Азирафель видел несколько раз: кидать камешки о преграду, чтобы отлетали — и чей прыгнет дальше, тот и победил. Но не дальше проведенной черты, иначе это зачтется проигрышем. Словом, игра требовала расчета и некоторой ловкости. Люди вечно выдумывали, как им тренировать свои тела и свой ум, и Азирафель старался брать с них пример в этом. Вот и сейчас тоже подцепил сандалией камешек, похожий на обломанный рог барана, и отправил его в ту же стену. Тот прошуршал по дороге, подняв за собой шлейф пыли и лениво стукнулся о глиняные кирпичи.

Проводив взором камешек, Азирафель повернулся к Кроли и уставился на него изучающим взглядом. Инструкция к телу гласила, что плотская любовь тоже требует навыка, как и людские игры — если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы она доставила удовольствие. Все это действительно было непросто и не очень понятно. Азирафель вдруг преисполнился сочувствия к своему товарищу: сам-то ангел уже успел свыкнуться с этой… со своим намерением. И за людьми немного подглядывал в пути, чтобы не только по инструкции… А теперь свалился Кроли как самум на голову, и тот, конечно, волнуется.

— В мифах заключены их представления о том, как родился мир, — ответил он Кроли с успокаивающей улыбкой и мягко тронул его за локоть. — И рождается он, по их мнению, в муках, а не в любви, что, конечно, жаль. Однако люди, занимаясь этой их любовью, вовсе не рождают мир. Они даже не всегда рождают другого человека, насколько я мог заметить.

— Ну-у-у… не то чтобы они совсем не правы насчет мук, с сотворением мира далеко не все было гладко, — усмехнувшись, ответил Кроли и задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки, повертев ими из стороны в сторону. — С процессом сотворения людей другими людьми — тоже всякое бывает. Но, насколько я понимаю, это вопрос технический… и еще вопрос согласия. Но в нашем случае все согласны, — резюмировал он и уставился на ангела своими золотистыми немигающими глазами.

Тот под этим взглядом зачем-то залился краской и замер, пристально глядя в ответ. В голове внезапно вспыхнули совершенно новые переживания — и столкнулись с очень старыми и очень смущающими. Из-за слов Кроли о сотворении мира Азирафель вдруг вспомнил, как испортил заготовку горного хребта Гавриила. Было ужасно неловко, и только он был во всем виноват. В том, что Земля так и не увидела огнедышащего дракона — тоже. Слишком большой дракон получился и слишком сердитый, напал на гору — и сжег ее пламенем. Гавриил ужасно расстроился, а драконов было решено не делать, да и вообще никого опасного Азирафелю больше не поручали, сказали, что он слишком неловкий. А вот Кроли был согласен иметь с ним дело, хотя Азирафель не чувствовал, что у него получилось хоть что-то объяснить. Это очень трудно, когда сам толком не понимаешь, как про размеры дракона.

— Правда?.. — растерянно переспросил ангел, продолжая таращиться на Кроли. — А почему?.. То есть… это здорово! Спасибо тебе за доверие, ты… Просто я даже не начинал тебя уговаривать, а думал, придется.

— Если вдуматься… твоя затея выглядит, как отменное безобразие, — беззаботно отозвался Кроли и, глянув под ноги, отправил в стену еще один камешек, который выиграл у ангельского с разгромной разницей в полторы ступни. — Когда это меня нужно было уговаривать на безобразия?.. Обычно я сам в них ввязываюсь, часто даже без поручений сниже.

Он засиял очень довольной, прямо-таки жизнерадостной улыбкой, и Азирафель рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ.

— В общем, ты прав, — подумав, согласился он. — Пожалуй, можно и так на это посмотреть… — и пнул в стену новый камешек, даже не глядя на него.

Сейчас разговор очень напоминал их прошлую беседу. Тогда, на эдемской стене, тоже было ничего непонятно: кто сделал дурное, а кто хорошее? Азирафель до сих пор не знал. И теперь снова выходило практически так же: ангел мог бы объяснить свое желание добрыми намерениями, а демон — злыми, только на этот раз они собирались делать одно и тоже. За эти столетия Азирафель не слишком продвинулся в понимании Замысла, но одно понял наверняка: в подобных делах, когда непонятно, что хорошо, а что дурно, стоит поступать так, как тебе самому кажется верным. Он считал верным для себя попытаться узнать, как любовь выражается телесно: судя по тому, что рассказывали люди, порой для них это было почти жизненно важным. Азирафель не знал, как это для него, или для демона, но считал, что выбрал объект своего эксперимента верно. Люди, занимаясь любовью, выбирают для этого людей. Значит, и ангелу, чтобы заняться любовью, нужно выбирать ангела — это правильно. Только… кажется, в прошлый раз Азирафель не представился, и вот это было не очень правильно, как-то невежливо что ли.

— Азирафель, — решительно выпалил он и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Мое имя.

— Кроли. Мое. Все еще, — отозвался тот и сжал в ответ ангельскую ладонь. Рука у него была тонкая и теплая, почти горячая. — Можешь остановиться у меня, пока ты тут. У меня здесь дом.

— Правда? Целый дом? — восхитился Азирафель, отпустив его руку. — Вот это здорово! Конечно, я с удовольствием приму твое предложение. И разумеется, я помню твое имя.

Он заулыбался с облегчением, потому что Кроли неожиданно решил важную проблему, над которой Азирафель не успел даже начать ломать голову. В незнакомом городе так трудно найти уединенное место, да чтобы удобно было, тем более когда понятия не имеешь, что вообще нужно, чтобы стало удобно… А собственный дом — удобен всегда, туда точно никто не придет, и можно начудесить какую угодно мебель, если он стоит пустой для видимости. Все получалось как-то слишком легко, но теперь ангел подозревал, что он просто ждал не тех трудностей, и они еще впереди, и совершенно неизвестно, какими окажутся.

— Конечно целый, половина или четверть дома — это неудобно, там есть смертные, — ответил Кроли и махнул рукой вдоль улицы, а потом зашагал по ней вперед, указывая путь к своему жилищу среди прочих светло-коричневых стен. — Жить в одном месте намного лучше, чем носиться туда-сюда, или, тем более, торчать посреди пустыни на караванных путях. Ума не приложу, почему некоторым это кажется удачным вариантом. Рядом со смертными намного лучше, и они не кусаются, в конце концов. Наоборот, это мы кусаемся…

Азирафель последовал за Кроли, с любопытством вглядываясь в дома и в людей, которые в них жили. Несмотря на то, что в этом городе обитал демон, люди здесь были самыми обычными, как и везде. Не более и не менее склонными ко злу, чем в других местах, где бывал Азирафель.

— Я не кусаюсь, — возразил он на тираду Кроли. — И я тоже с людьми живу. Они, правда, об этом не знают.

— Тебе и не положено кусаться, ты ангел. Тебе положено нести добро, свет и любовь вот, опять же… Если для чего в этом списке и может понадобиться кусаться, так это для последнего. Но ты решил, в отличие от своих приятелей-ангелов, смертных таким образом не облагодетельствовать.

— А вот и нет, физические наказания кто-то из наших людям подсказал. И, кажется, даже показал. Так что мы можем и кусаться… — задумчиво возразил Азирафель и помотал головой, озабоченно нахмурившись. — Но я не пробовал. И те ангелы мне не приятели, мы даже не знакомы.

Они как раз проходили мимо парочки: темноволосая усталая женщина скучающе цедила через трубочку пиво, склонившись над кувшином, пока мужчина вбивался в нее сзади. Все происходило прямо возле входа в дом, а на углу, чуть поодаль, задумчиво вглядываясь в пустое небо, стоял муж этой женщины и сжимал в кулаке монеты — только что полученную плату за аренду жены. Любви в происходящем между этими людьми было не больше, чем в совокуплении с козой, о котором недавно шутил Кроли. Но ангел точно знал, что люди умеют иначе, и именно это хотел испытать. Однако чем дольше он размышлял, тем меньше ему нравилась идея тех золотистых и радужных ангелов: Азирафель был вовсе не уверен, что они смогут добиться нужного со смертными женщинами. Ведь те привыкли вот к такому, что ангел сейчас наблюдал… И как убедить их, что небесный посланник принес именно любовь? Азирафель бы не смог быть достаточно искренним, ибо не знал, что за чувство — любовь, которую хочется выразить телом. Он не испытывал ничего подобного к смертным, ни к одному из них. А те, значит, уверены, что смогут? Или… что вообще они собираются делать? Азирафель никак не мог понять.

Они уже оставили тех троих позади, и теперь шли мимо богатых домов. Ангел это понял по усилившемуся духу спокойствия и безмятежности, которые наполняли здешних жителей. И они тоже оказались совсем обычными, разве что гордыни у них было чуть больше, чем в кварталах бедняков, которые ангел и демон недавно минули. Но это тоже было совершенно нормально, обычная картина для больших городов.

Азирафель перевел хмурый от непростых размышлений взгляд на Кроли. Тот тоже жил среди людей, тоже понимал их, быть может, даже лучше Азирафеля. И еще он что-то понимал про ангелов. Его восприятие, разумеется, было искажено личным опытом, но все же Азирафель сейчас чувствовал себя слишком растерянным из-за своих коллег. Поэтому он решился спросить:

— Ты сказал, что знаешь, зачем это им…

Кроли приостановился, обернулся на ангела и удивленно поднял бровь.

— А ты что, не знаешь? — спросил он, усмехнувшись. Тихо хмыкнул и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: — А, ну да, ты их, вероятно, недооцениваешь. Или напротив, переоцениваешь. И к тому же вряд ли наблюдал в подробностях… Ладно, не важно. У вас есть отдельная инструкция про любовь к людям, они решили ее выполнить в наибольшем объеме, потому что думают, что в этом случае и результат будет наиболее хорош. Разумеется, они глубоко заблуждаются, но пока этого не знают. Выполнение чего-то в наибольшем объеме ведет, в первую очередь, к наибольшим проблемам, а уж потом к чему-нибудь еще… если вообще ведет. Вот, например, если бы у меня был самый большой дом в этом городе, он обращал бы на себя слишком много внимания, и это бы мне ужасно мешало. Поэтому дом у меня вполне обычный, хоть и хороший…

Произнося свою тираду, Кроли продолжал идти вдоль по улице, и теперь как раз остановился у входа в один из домов, и впрямь ничем не выделяющийся среди соседних зданий богатого квартала. Азирафель растерянно покрутил головой и уставился на коричневую стену демонова дома. Из ответа Кроли он, к стыду своему, не понял практически ничего. Ни что он недооценивает или переоценивает в коллегах, ни к чему ведет выполнение инструкций в наибольшем объеме. И особенно не понял — чего именно он не наблюдал в подробностях. Только слова про маскировку очень хорошо понял и согласился с ними.

— Хороший дом, — кивнул Азирафель, решив оставить сложную тему. С коллегами можно и лично поговорить при случае. Приглядевшись к помещениям сквозь стену, он восхитился в очередной раз: — У тебя там что, три жилых комнаты?

— А-а-ага, — с очень довольным видом протянул Кроли, открывая дверь. — И все — для меня одного. Тут больше никого нет, слуги мне, как ты понимаешь, не очень нужны. Большой город невероятно удобен: никто не видел моих рабов, но никого это не смущает, все уверены, что просто с ними не сталкивались, а вот другие наверняка их видели — народу-то много… Заходи!

Демон вошел в дом первым и махнул рукой, чтобы зажечь расставленные кругом светильники. Их было много, и они все разом вспыхнули ровным пламенем, без черного чада, с которым обычно горела нефть — явно без чудес тут не обошлось. Теперь, в свете ламп и солнечных лучей, пробирающихся внутрь и с улицы, и со внутреннего двора, можно было разглядеть, что дом внутри вполне обжит, хоть и выглядит неестественно чистым для обычного жилья. Но тут были и мебель, и посуда, и циновки на полу, и ковры на стенах.

У Азирафеля вдруг резко улучшилось настроение. Словно то, что Кроли обустроил себе самый настоящий дом, снова подтверждало правильность ангельского выбора. Азирафель подумал, что ему тоже надо будет озаботиться собственным жильем. Но потом, наверное, сейчас его вполне устраивало обитать невидимкой в доме тетушки Анбы.

— Почти как у людей! — радостно прокомментировал он и с любопытством направился заглядывать во все комнаты. — Только они такой порядок поддерживать не могут.

— Я тоже не могу, — беспечно отозвался Кроли, выходя во внутренний двор, к лестнице на второй этаж. — Он сам поддерживается. А люди так не могут, потому что не умеют творить чудес…

Он вдруг резко замолчал, уставившись на ангела, будто осенился внезапной мыслью. А потом задумчиво пробормотал под нос, тихо, будто старался, чтобы ангел не слышал, но тот все равно расслышал отлично, не так уж далеко Кроли и стоял:

— Гм, интерес-сно… в свете наибольших объемов… — и совсем уж внезапно спросил, уже громко: — А почему ты пришел ко мне? А не к какому-нибудь ангелу?

Азирафель смущенно потупился. У него теперь было даже несколько ответов на этот вопрос.

Демон ему сам первый доверился, и Азирафель ни от какого другого ангела не видел такого доверия. Взять и подойти к незнакомому ангелу, вооруженному! Кроли ведь был уверен, что у Азирафеля есть меч! Но подошел и заговорил, да еще и так откровенно. А ведь Война на Небесах только закончилась… Невероятное, непостижимое доверие. Азирафелю очень хотелось ответить тем же, и ему казалось, что он не сравнялся с Кроли до сих пор.

А еще никто из знакомых Азирафелю ангелов не интересовался земной жизнью, как этот демон. Ангел представил, как делает подобный комплимент кому-то из коллег: как брат ангел здорово маскируется, так на человека похож! О, какую бы физиономию ему скорчили в ответ… Холодность, презрение, так много презрения к человечеству и к их любви тоже.

Азирафель вдруг вспомнил выражение лица того серебристого ангела, который говорил, что знает, что нужно делать. Будто он собирался разделывать жалобно блеющую жертвенную овцу на алтаре, чтобы рассмотреть ее печень. Те ангелы были очень любопытны, до холодной дрожи — и природы своей странной леденящей реакции на них Азирафель пока не понимал. Сейчас перед ним стоял столь же любопытный ангел, может, даже более любопытный, чем они. И все же в его желтых глазах Азирафель находил только теплое радостное удивление.

Он глубоко вздохнул и признался, сумев отыскать пристойные слова:

— Потому что ни с кем из ангелов у меня таких доверительных отношений нет. Так уж получилось. Может, характер у меня сложный… что со мной никто больше не хочет обсуждать важные вопросы. Кроме тебя.

Кроли поднял вверх обе брови, и взгляд его засветился удивлением еще сильнее, а потом он громко и весело фыркнул.

— Не-е, у тебя не характер сложный, а темы для обсуждения. А они такие темы недолюбливают… гм, возможно, отчасти и правильно. Если начать, такого надумать можно! О-о-о! Проблем не оберешься.

Он проговорил все это очень веселым и задорным тоном и начал подниматься по лестнице, махнув Азирафелю рукой, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Ангел поспешил к лестнице, не удержавшись от бестактного вопроса:

— Что же надумывал ты? — и тут же отчаянно покраснел, вовсе не уверенный, что встретит понимание.

— Ты такого не надумаешь, не переживай, — ответил Кроли, не меняя тона, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь. Азирафель чуть было не ляпнул в ответ: «Я и не переживаю, я про тебя спрашиваю», — но на этот раз все же сумел промолчать. Раз уж демон ушел от ответа, настаивать не стоило.

Дойдя до второго этажа, Кроли свернул в ближайшую дверь, за которой сразу вспыхнули светильники, выхватив из полумрака стол у окна, сундук у одной стены и кровать у другой. Все это было деревянным: кажется, внутри дома, куда никто не заходил, Кроли себя в самых лучших вещах вовсе не ограничивал. Полки вдоль стен и пара стоящих в углу кувшинов, правда, все же были вполне обычными, глиняными. Азирафель восхищенно огляделся. В доме его подопечных такой роскоши, как деревянная мебель, не было никогда и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Да что там, у них и отдельной спальни, в сущности, не было.

— Вот это да, — высказался Азирафель и снова подумал, что ему нужно обзавестись домом и обставить его в своем вкусе. Как-нибудь потом, при случае. — Очень красивый сундук. И кровать тоже.

Он подошел к сундуку и наклонился, чтобы разглядеть вырезанные на нем рисунки. Художник изобразил легендарный сюжет: кто-то героический побеждал сонмы невнятных, но многочисленных врагов.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — отозвался Кроли. Сам он подходить не стал, стоял, опираясь на маленький высокий столик неподалеку от кровати. На него падал одновременно свет из узкого оконца и от ближайшего светильника, отчего рыжие волосы казались пылающими, много ярче огонька лампы.

Азирафель машинально оглянулся на голос и замер, разглядывая сияющий силуэт. Кроли был… красивым. Очень. Так, что дух захватывало. Будь у ангела в подопечных художник, он бы в ближайшее время вдохновил его на рисунок или статую рыжего ангела с черными крыльями. Крылья Азирафель мог видеть даже сейчас, когда они не были развернуты. И выглядел Кроли просто ангелом, который предпочитает черное. И на стене было точно так же: Азирафель видел своего, которому можно доверять. Больше, чем кому-либо, кроме Господа.

Ангел попытался сцепить перед собой руки, как он делал в минуты волнения, и только тут сообразил, что до сих пор держит ту табличку про шерсть. Смущенно пробормотав слова извинения, он неловко отложил ее на ближайшую полку.

— Насколько мне известно, это не делают на таком расстоянии друг от друга, — сказал Кроли и наклонил голову набок, внимательно наблюдая за Азирафелем. От движения по его волосам пробежали золотисто-оранжевые искры. А потом он оттолкнулся рукой от столика и сделал шаг к ангелу.

Тот собирался было кивнуть и тоже шагнуть навстречу, когда с изумлением ощутил, что у него отчего-то пересохли губы, а сердце будто ухнуло в живот и там заколотилось пойманной в силки птицей.

— Тело себя очень… интересно ведет, — немедленно поделился он впечатлениями и обнаружил, что с голосом тоже что-то случилось: тот почему-то зазвучал хрипловато. Азирафель решительно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить дыхание, и все же шагнул к Кроли.

— Мгум-м, — не очень многословно ответил Кроли, но все равно было слышно, что с голосом у него творится то же самое. — Интерес-с-сно, — все же добавил он, с очень выразительным змеиным шипением, которого ангел раньше не замечал.

Теперь они оказались посередине комнаты, оба в узкой полосе света от окна, только Кроли стоял в ней целиком, а Азирафель — на самом краю, ощущая, как жаркие солнечные лучи слегка касаются щеки и бока. А потом Кроли сделал еще шаг, и его пальцы точно так же, едва-едва, дотронулись до волос ангела там, где в них путались солнечные лучи. Сперва пальцы, а потом вся ладонь, такая же теплая, как свет от окна, там же, где был этот свет, будто повторяя его контур на теле Азирафеля, с виска вниз, по щеке и еще ниже, к плечу. Азирафель слегка наклонил голову, подставляя шею под ласковые пальцы, а по коже побежали мурашки.

Лучи солнца словно разбивались о фигуру Кроли, и ангел не мог отвести глаз от золотых искр в его глазах и в волосах, свивавшихся кольцами у демона на плечах. Азирафель осторожно шагнул еще, приблизившись совсем вплотную, и красно-золотой свет заходящего солнца попал ему в глаза, но щуриться он не хотел и продолжал смотреть. Пульс бился в ушах и висках, а дыхание перехватило совсем уж сильно, но отчего-то рядом с демоном становилось легче все это переносить. Словно тело именно этого и требовало. Прикосновений. Близости.

«Интересно, у него только ладони такие теплые?» — промелькнула внезапная мысль, и ангел, закусив губу, медленно поднял руку и дотронулся до рыжего витка, упавшего на грудь демона. Солнечный луч блестел на пряди оранжевым, и та выглядела словно отлитой из меди. Но на ощупь оказалась мягкой и теплой. И ангел провел пальцами по волосам вверх, а потом осторожно проскользил ладонью по шее и щеке демона вверх, до виска, словно повторяя движение Кроли наоборот. Кожа оказалась такой же теплой и мягкой, как и ладонь, а рука Азирафеля, будто сама собой, скользнула дальше, зарываясь пальцами в медные кудри.

Кроли не ожидал, что ощущения будут такими. По правде сказать, он вообще не ожидал ничего, кроме удовлетворения собственного любопытства — не только про это человеческое занятие, но еще и про Азирафеля. Который был самым необычным ангелом, или даже единственным необычным ангелом из всех, кого Кроли доводилось видеть. С его точки зрения — снизу вверх — ангелы все были приблизительно на одно лицо. Как китайцы с непривычки. Или овцы всегда. Только не формой физического тела, разумеется: тут как раз все было многообразно — а манерой поведения. У демонов она, конечно, тоже не радовала, но в Аду хотя бы наблюдалось разнообразие сволочей всех форм и размеров. Ангелы же за последнюю тысячу лет чем дальше, тем больше становились похожи друг на друга в своих стараниях тщательно блюсти инструкции, чтобы не Пасть…

Эту мысль, про Падение, Кроли очень хотелось додумать до конца, она была важная и интересная, хоть и несколько нервная. Но еще и сложная, и с нынешними неожиданными ощущениями у него никак не выходило сообразить. Про Азирафеля и про тех его знакомых, или незнакомых, ангелов. И тот, и другие решились на самостоятельное истолкование инструкций, и это было, с одной стороны, одно и то же, а с другой — ни Небес не одно и то же… У Кроли внутри существовала абсолютная уверенность, что тех ангелов их идеи не доведут ни до чего хорошего, а Азирафеля его идеи — ни до чего плохого. Кроли совсем недавно, по пути сюда, очень ясно и связно сам себе это объяснял, он помнил. Но сейчас мысли разбегались, превращались в какую-то непонятную, но притом приятную кашу.

Больше всего это было похоже на то, что случается от большого количества пива, только ангел был нисколечки не похож на пиво. Начать с того, что у пива не бывает вот этого пронзительного взгляда огромных глаз, которые безо всякого волшебства за мгновение меняют цвет с темно-серых, как небо перед дождем, до золотисто-прозрачных, как стены местных домов, стоит ему выйти на свет. И волосы так не светятся в лучах, будто вполне телесные пряди постепенно переходят во внетелесное сияние над головой… «У пива вообще нет волос! И глаз тоже! Оно пиво!» — строго сказал себе Кроли, потому что начал думать какую-то совсем уж полную ерунду. Все из-за пресловутых ощущений, которые, похоже, возникали ровно оттого, что Азирафель не был похож не только на пиво, но и на других ангелов. И на овцу не был похож, хотя волосы были кудрявые и мягкие…

Кроли обреченно вздохнул: чушь думалась сама, и у него вовсе не выходило это контролировать. И кожу само собой начинало покалывать там, где Кроли касался ангела, или ангел касался его. Будто демон нечаянно влез в куст пустынных колючек, только это оказалось неожиданно приятно. Этого он тоже не ожидал — что прикосновения к другому могут быть такими приятными. Смертных ему обычно трогать не хотелось, и чтобы они его трогали — тоже. Ему не нравилось, как они выглядят, какие они на ощупь, как пахнут — не нравилось тоже. Азирафель на вид и на ощупь был намного лучше. С ним Кроли был очень даже не против… проверить, какое оно, то, что делают между собой люди. Хотя раньше у демона и мысли не было интересоваться этим как-то, кроме наблюдений со стороны.

И запах… он у ангела тоже был особенный. Как глаза, как волосы, как весь остальной Азирафель. Змеиное обоняние Кроли легко улавливало его через всю комнату, и даже дальше, и сейчас, когда ангел был совсем близко, демона целиком обволакивало запахом другого… неожиданно приятным. Ангел пах теплым нагревшимся под весенним солнцем камнем. И травой, которая пробивалась все той же весной после зимних дождей через сухую песчаную землю забавными кучерявыми пучками — как эти вот ангельские волосы, только зеленые… Почему он все время думает про волосы?.. Если выйти в пустыню весной в середине дня и упасть носом в траву… будет как сейчас… когда Кроли, наклонившись, уткнулся носом в мягкие ангельские кудри. Иголками теперь закололо и нос тоже, и все лицо, и шею, и еще почему-то внизу живота. А мысли совсем разбежались, будто голову вместо них целиком заполнил ангельский запах, который Кроли втянул через ноздри. Будто именно из-за запаха с ним все это и творилось — ерунда в голове, ощущения эти… странно-приятные.

В ощущениях очень ясно выделилось вдруг горячее и немного влажное дыхание на шее. Похожее на дружелюбное вылизывание собаки, только ангел, вроде, не собирался вылизывать Кроли, и на собаку тоже ни капли не был похож, как и на овцу. Он стоял, тоже замерев и уткнувшись лицом Кроли в шею и дышал в нее, шумно втягивая носом воздух.

И еще были прикосновения ладоней и кольцо рук, обвившее Кроли в один-единственный виток. У Кроли витков вышло бы больше, стань он змеей. Но ангел мог только в один, и получалось, что он уже сделал все, на что был способен. Две мягкие горячие ладони медленно вели по спине, словно не зная, что делать дальше. Что было странно: он же, вроде, читал инструкцию… Хотя учитывая, какие у них там инструкции, страшно подумать, что он мог вычитать.

Эту мысль Кроли додумать не успел, потому что ощутил новое прикосновение к шее, там, где ангел в нее дышал. Только это было вовсе не похоже на касание руки или даже щеки. Мягкое и бережное, нежное и немного щекотное. Пожалуй, похожее на стебли той самой весенней пустынной травы. А потом еще одно и еще, чуть ниже. А потом у Кроли вдруг исчезли ангельские волосы из-под носа, потому что тот поднял голову и уставился на него своими невозможными глазами, теперь отливавшими медью, почти как у Кроли, из-за огромных зрачков. Его лицо очутилось так близко, что можно было ощущать дыхание на губах и смотреть, как взгляд меняет цвет, пока солнечный луч движется к закату и краснеет, а вместе с ним и глаза ангела делаются совсем невыразимыми. Как этот его замысел… То есть Ее, конечно.

— Можно я попробую тебя поцеловать? — тихо и сбивчиво спросил он. — Не так, как… когда здороваются. По-другому.

— Мгум-м, — отозвался Кроли.

Издавать такие звуки у него получалось лучше всего, а все остальное — не очень получалось, потому что слова разбегались вслед за мыслями, так что их совсем не оставалось. Зато иголок по всей коже становилось все больше и больше, а снизу живота они поднимались вместе с очень приятной теплой волной, выше, в грудь. Дыхание от этого перехватывало, так что Кроли не стал больше даже пытаться говорить, а наклонился к ангельским губам, близко-близко, и ощутил в ответ на свое прикосновение ответное, уже знакомое, мягкое и нежное, как трава, а теплая волна с иголками поднялась совсем высоко, до горла, а потом выплеснулась тихим сдавленным стоном прямо в губы ангелу. «Так вот как и почему у них получаются эти звуки!» — обрадовался Кроли открытию так сильно, что даже смог подумать целую одну связную мысль.

Но ее тут же смыло новой волной иголок по всему телу, потому что от стона Кроли ангел вздрогнул, а его губы приоткрылись. Получилось очень горячо и влажно, когда язык сам собой скользнул ангелу в рот. И пока Кроли пытался понять, что это за ощущения такие, ангел зачем-то впился в его губы еще сильнее и прижался к нему, будто хотел слиться в одно целое. И это оказалось ровно тем, что нужно — по крайней мере, иголкам в теле Кроли очень понравилось, судя по их реакции. Они все разом ринулись навстречу Азирафелю, чтобы и демон тоже… прижался и слился в ответ. «Ну да, в том же и идея… этого всего… действа», — запоздало сообразил он. В соединении двух людей между собой. Или не людей. Сообразил — и еще ангела руками обхватил наконец в ответ. А тот все равно раньше успел! И прижаться, и обхватить… неужели инструкция и впрямь была полезная?.. Полезнее всех наблюдений Кроли за тем, как смертные это делают. Ему даже стало как-то обидно, но тут среди продолжающих разбегаться во все стороны мыслей очень кстати всплыло целых два воспоминания о штуках, подсмотренных у людей.

Так что Кроли немедля опустил одну руку ниже спины, чтобы с удовольствием обнаружить, что тут ангел на ощупь особенно приятный, еще приятнее, чем в остальных местах. Азирафель от этого снова вздрогнул, прерывисто и шумно вздохнул, не отрываясь от Кроли, и сделал странное движение всем телом, будто пытался одновременно все так же сильно прижиматься к демону спереди, но еще прижаться и сзади тоже. Значит, и ангелу это оказалось приятно, сделал вывод Кроли. «Все же эти смертные разбираются, как надо… разобрались за свои много коротеньких жизней…» — довольно констатировал Кроли и немедля попробовал вторую штуку. Она была про то, что когда целуешься, как сейчас, можно делать всякое языком… а с этим у Кроли обстояло не хуже, чем с обвиванием в несколько витков. То есть, намного лучше, чем у людей, в чем бы они там ни разобрались. Так что он немедля попробовал — чтобы обнаружить, что все это горячее, с иголками, разом устремилось к языку, а из него — выше, стукнулось об макушку, отчего в ушах зазвенело и голова закружилась, а потом ухнуло вниз, скрутившись в тугой горячий комок внизу живота, из которого вначале поднялось. И стоять стало совсем трудно. А потом и вовсе почти невозможно, потому что ангел наконец тоже застонал прямо Кроли в рот и еще вцепился руками так, будто его ноги вовсе не держали.

«Где-то там была кровать», — смог сообразить демон, видимо, от общей безвыходности своего положения, потому что голова кружилась теперь только сильнее, и мысли в ней кружились тоже, как горсть сухих бобов, если их катать по миске, с дурацким постукиванием. Он шагнул назад, потянув Азирафеля за собой, не отрываясь от него и на полпальца. Это сейчас казалось невозможным, невыносимым — отстраниться, когда вот так… Как у смертных из этого действа вырастает пагубная страсть, Кроли теперь тоже отлично понимал. Раньше понимал, по большей части, про деньги и про пиво, а сейчас понял и про это… все понял, что ему нужно было для работы. Но прекращать не собирался. Зачем бы?.. Пиво пить он тоже не прекратил, когда понял. Ангел, между тем, на пиво продолжал быть не похожим, ни запахом, ни вкусом, ни всеми остальными ощущениями. Он шагнул следом за Кроли, вцепляясь в него так же сильно, даже будто отчаянно: словно демон мог вдруг исчезнуть. И тоже начал в ответ делать языком… всякое. По-змеиному Азирафель, конечно, не умел, но Кроли и этого хватило. Он совсем перестал соображать, и в голове зазвенело совсем уж невыносимо громко, заглушая все остальные звуки вокруг, сужая мир до этих странно-приятных ощущений.

Кроли понял, что они добрались до кровати только по тому, что держаться на ногах стало не нужно. И еще по красно-золотому свету, залившему все обозримое пространство. Оно состояло из ощущений Кроли, из ангела и еще немного — из воздуха вокруг, который тоже состоял из ангела и его запаха. Словно нагретая весенним солнцем земля, пахнущая пылью после дождя, теплая, светящаяся и приятно щекотная, как кудрявая молодая трава. И свет заходящего солнца, ставшего ярко-красным, тек через окно от самого края горизонта, заливая собой их обоих.

Когда Азирафель почувствовал, что ему на затылок светит горячий солнечный луч, он словно очнулся из забытья. Жар и странно сильное желание быть как можно ближе к Кроли, ни за что не отстраняться, словно тело наконец нашло, как именно ему следует дальше жить его жизнь — все эти ощущения, удивительные и совсем новые, никуда не делись. Но теперь ангел снова понимал, где находится и что делает. И тут же очень неуместно, как ему показалось, подумал, что обо всем этом инструкция не предупреждала. Интересно, почему? Хотя сейчас это было вовсе не важно…

Важным и самым нужным был сейчас Кроли. Как-то так вышло, что он притянул Азирафеля за собой на кровать, и теперь ангел почти лежал на демоне плашмя, и они продолжали целоваться. Было почти невозможно оторваться от его губ — и ангел вовсе не собирался, продолжал обнимать его обеими руками и ногой еще начинал обхватывать. Кроли в ответ тоже обнимал, и руками, и ногами, так что они вместе сплелись в странный клубок из двух тел и ткани собственных туник.

Азирафель припомнил, что инструкция рекомендовала доверять своему телу, ибо оно знает, как поступить. И сразу ощутил, что хвататься за теплую и шершавую ткань туники Кроли отчего-то кажется мало. А ведь ангел раньше никогда и ни к кому так не прикасался, и совсем недавно ему казалось, что даже этого слишком много. Настолько, что сознание почти померкло. А теперь почему-то сделалось так мало, невыносимо, нестерпимо!

Он распахнул глаза, только сейчас заметив, что крепко жмурится, и моргнул, повелев всей одежде и обуви аккуратно сложиться на сундуке. И с огромным облегчением почувствовал, каково это — прижиматься к совершенно нагому теплому телу, насколько лучше и правильнее. И еще запах: теперь Азирафелю ничего не мешало ощутить, как Кроли пахнет жаром добела раскаленного песка. И если к нему прикасаться, кажется, что и внутри все так же сильно-сильно нагревается, но почему-то не становится больно, просто горячо. Сознание от этого запаха, от ощущений снова стало уплывать, но на этот раз Азирафель сумел опознать дымку, в которую оно стремилось. Это были чувства, те самые, ради которых ангел решился… Из-за чего искал Кроли. Нежность, такая сильная, подступающая к самому горлу, и желание быть с другим и сделать для него что-то очень-очень хорошее. Ради него, рядом с ним. Можно и не рядом, но лучше, чтобы… И как же восхитительно, что Кроли позволил ангелу это почувствовать и позволил подойти так близко!

Азирафель все же оторвался от его губ, чтобы продолжить целовать дальше, больше. Спускался губами по шее и выцеловывал ключицы, и еще трогал руками, везде, ощущая, как другое тело, все такое же горячее, выгибается, подается навстречу с тихими стонами, вибрирующими в горле и груди. Это было головокружительно, но Азирафель теперь старался не уплывать в свои ощущения слишком уж сильно, ведь если в них совсем погрузиться, станет непонятно, получается ли… чтобы демону было приятно, а не… Прикосновения ведь могут стать неприятными вовсе, если будет, например, неудобно лежать, или… еще что-нибудь. Думать про это было сложно, но ангел чувствовал ответственность, ведь он все начал, поэтому он старался не отпускать мысли чересчур кружиться в голове.

— Ты скажи… если… что-то не так, — сумел произнести Азирафель, оторвавшись от изучения губами очень нежной кожи прямо в ямке между ключицами, и взглянул Кроли в лицо. И замер, потому что багряное заходящее солнце все еще светило, искрилось на волосах Кроли, и это было еще красивей, чем такой же вечерний свет, пенящийся на краю облаков.

— Вс-с-се так, — тоже не без усилия хрипло отозвался демон и приподнялся на локтях, потянувшись к губам Азирафеля. — Чш-што может быть… не так?.. Ты вон даже… инс-с-струкцию чш-шитал… — Проговорил он между несколькими короткими поцелуями, а потом окончательно сел.

Азирафель тоже сел, подавшись за его движением, и теперь Кроли очутился между его ног, обнимая ангела за талию своими ногами, а его руки, самые кончики горячих, как солнечные лучи, пальцев, выписывали какие-то причудливые узоры на спине Азирафеля. Грудью Кроли прижимался близко-близко, а губами — целовал, как ангел только что, спускаясь от шеи на плечо, и там целовал тоже, везде…

От его касаний и от горячих лучей, затанцевавших на спине, по всему телу бежали жаркие мурашки и волной поднималось что-то внизу живота. Ангел прислушался к этому ощущению и ему пришлось снова зажмуриться, таким оно оказалось острым и в то же время ясным и обескураживающим. Он, конечно, разузнал, что именно делают человеческие тела во время происходящего, но все равно, оказывается, едва представлял, как это придется делать прямо ему, прямо с демоном и прямо сейчас.

Азирафель поймал взгляд Кроли. Последние ало-золотые отблески искрились в самой глубине янтарных глаз, и ангел ощутил, что тонет в эти глазах, и потянулся к Кроли за новым поцелуем. Хотел осторожно и бережно, а вышло жадно, словно ангел собирался втянуть в себя всего Кроли через рот. И правда — вышло именно такое ощущение. Так странно!

Но демон никуда не втянулся, а так же жадно перехватил его губы своими, и Азирафелю снова сделалось мало, так мало — совершенно непонятно, как терпеть, когда у него так мало демона! И он длил, длил и длил поцелуй, словно не мог насытиться вкусом губ и запахом кожи. А потом позволил своему телу делать, что оно хотело. Вышло, что оно хотело притянуть Кроли к себе еще ближе, совсем близко, подхватив ладонями под спину и под бедра. Наклониться, чтобы найти подходящий угол и… и войти. Надо же, как точно люди это назвали!

Тело накрыло волной облегчения, но в ушах застучало еще сильней, и, кажется, пот выступил на лбу, от чего кудри прилипли к коже. А дальше… дальше Азирафель взволнованно уставился демону в лицо, продолжая свое движение. Неважно, что его собственное тело нашло именно то, чего хотело. Важно, чтобы демону не стало плохо. Ангел не знал, умеет ли тело прерываться в такой момент, но ради Кроли был готов перенести любое физическое неудобство. У него было такое лицо… неописуемое, Азирафель не мог подобрать слова. Только совсем заволновался сперва, когда увидел, как у демона между бровей залегла напряженная складка. А потом Кроли протяжно застонал, но не отстранился, наоборот — подался навстречу движению Азирафеля, крепко вцепившись ему в левое плечо.

— Ангел… — хрипло выговорил Кроли, склонившись к Азирафелю, прямо к лицу, а потом зарылся носом куда-то ему в шею, продолжая сжимать пальцы на плече. — А-ангел…

И Азирафеля захлестнул новый приступ нежности, еще сильнее прежнего. Удивительно сильной, щемящей, сжавшей грудь до слез и сбившегося дыхания. Ничего похожего он никогда и ни к кому не испытывал. Он гладил ладонями спину демона, его бедра и плечи, запутывался пальцами в его волосах и, кажется, сбивчиво говорил какие-то ласковые слова. Опять и опять качал его в объятиях, в том самом ритме, что стучал в ушах. Ритм хотел… требовал ангелу демона. Будто кто-то чужой шептал на ухо и просил еще и еще, и снова. И эхом этого шепота отдавался совсем севший голос Кроли: «Еще, ещ-щ-ще, а-ангел…» — и Азирафель так же хрипло соглашался: «Да». Да, лишь этого демона лишь этому ангелу. Ближе, и ближе, и ближе.

Солнце ушло, и в подступившей темноте, нарушаемой только слабым огоньком лампад, тело Кроли будто светилось молочным светом, и он был еще красивее, чем прежде, озаренный солнцем. Сквозь ритм, все колотивший в голове, сквозь заполнивший все сознание запах Кроли, горячий, как песок посреди безумного марева полудня, Азирафель по-прежнему старался сохранить разум, все стремившийся ускользнуть. И вдруг удачно ухватил краем сознания воспоминание о том, что делали люди. Тогда ангел не понял, зачем это они, а теперь понимал. Это очень нужно… Чтобы член сжимало что-то такое же, как… Это было бы правильно и честно! А то почему только у Азирафеля…

Тут ангел все же перестал думать и начал делать, не прекращая движения, все в том же ритме. Придержал Кроли за плечо, опустив его чуть ниже, дал опереться рукой позади себя, осторожно проскользил ладонью вниз по груди и животу, залитым лунным светом, и обхватил его напряженный член.

— Ох-х-х… — выдохнул Кроли и вновь подался навстречу этому движению, в бессловесной просьбе продолжать.

Его телу тоже было нужно: чтобы ритм, и чтобы ближе, и чтобы еще. Пальцы демона сжались на ангельском плече почти болезненно, и одновременно, странным образом, восхитительно приятно. А потом ритм снова закружил их вихрем из ощущений, прерывистых стонов, лунных бликов — и соображать стало почти невозможно. Азирафель цеплялся остатками сознания за ритм, чтобы сохранять его, чтобы продолжать двигаться — рукой, бедрами, всем собой навстречу другому, который единственный сейчас во всем мироздании имел смысл, из которого, казалось, мироздание сейчас и состояло. Из него, его запаха и лунного света, который позволял видеть, как это красиво, какой Кроли красивый.

Азирафель склонился вперед, чтобы коснуться этого света ртом, ощутить его губами, языком, снова губами, все в том же ритме. И Кроли выгнулся назад, совсем сильно, а потом так же сильно, резко ринулся вперед, волосы взметнулись темно-медной волной, скользнули по лицу Азирафеля, когда демон вжался в его плечо, снова сильнее стиснул пальцы, всем собой так сильно, так тесно сжался вокруг ангела, вздрогнув крупной дрожью. И прикусил зубами кожу. Почти больно. И так приятно. Настолько, что сознание ангела вдруг взяло — и прекратилось. Ослепительной вспышкой, с громким хлопком. И осталось только пульсирующее в безумном ритме удовольствие.

Когда вспышка закончилась, а ритм стих, к Азирафелю наконец вернулась способность думать. Вокруг по-прежнему была молочная темнота, наполненная лунным светом, а сам он лежал на спине на кровати, почему-то ногами к изголовью и продолжал обнимать демона обеими руками. Только теперь они поменялись местами, и Кроли распластался на Азирафеле. Ангел осторожно и медленно провел ладонями по его спине и глянул на него, подняв голову. Хотелось убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

— Все хорошо, друг мой? — спросил Азирафель и, пока спрашивал, пока смотрел на пронизанное серебряным светом тонкое лицо Кроли, осознавал, что чувствует нечто совсем новое. Совсем-пресовсем. Ангел такого никогда раньше не ощущал. Что-то похожее было очень давно, до Начала времен, и все равно не так. Не так… остро и не так лично. Тоска и печаль, горькие, как полынный напиток, когда горечь задерживается на языке и, кажется, проникает всюду, в самое сердце. Только эта горечь сразу поселилась там, в груди, и заполнила всего ангела целиком. Удивительно…

Чувство оказалось настолько внезапным и сильным, что ангел не успел ничего сделать, чтобы оно не отразилось на лице. А следовало бы, ведь Кроли может заметить и придется объяснять! А объяснить трудно… Получалось, что ангел поступил нечестно, недообъяснил все прежде, перед тем, как…

Правда, он и сам не знал, что его любовь к демону такая. Такая… другая. Совсем не похожая на любовь к Творению. И лишь когда она полностью выразилась, Азирафель смог на нее посмотреть, увидеть целиком: она была о том, чтобы принадлежать и чтобы тебе принадлежали. Чтобы поделить мир пополам, на две души. А разделять мир с демоном было нельзя, он ведь согласился просто из любопытства! И вовсе не собирался брать на себя такую ответственность, как чужие полмира. И даже не поверил ангелу, что тот его любит, не поверил даже в те, неверные, слова про часть Творения.

«Любовь к Творению гораздо проще выносить», — подумал Азирафель. Оно всегда будет больше него, одного-единственного ангела, и всегда будет вокруг, и ангел всегда будет ему принадлежать. И еще Творение может продолжаться даже без ангела. Всегда вокруг, всегда полное любви, оттого и любить его так просто, когда видишь, как оно сияет повсюду.

А любовь к Кроли была, кажется, такой же огромной, как самое Творение, точно так же была больше него, слабого ангела — огромная, как мир, как звездное небо, как улыбка Всевышней. Но эта любовь жила в нем, а не снаружи, не вокруг, и без Азирафеля не могла существовать. Поэтому ее так трудно выносить одному и так хочется разделить. Поэтому… поэтому люди страдают, когда любовь безответна. Вот почему… Теперь ангел понимал.

Ангел попытался улыбнуться в ответ на взор демона и запустил пальцы в его растрепанные кудри. Получается, пока любовь выражалась через тело, было так хорошо, потому что все было наконец-то полно и правильно. Потому что в тот момент демон был с ангелом, а ангел был с демоном, и любовь разделилась на двоих, пусть и ненадолго. А теперь не так, и Азирафель не имеет права… ни на что подобное больше никогда.

— У меня хорошо… А у тебя? — наконец отозвался Кроли и склонил голову набок, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Азирафеля. Лунный свет отражался в его глазах, делая их похожими на два светло-желтых берилла, расчерченных темными черточками зрачков. Демон протянул руку и коснулся лба ангела кончиками пальцев, медленно провел по нему, разглаживая печальную складку, которая, оказывается, так и осталась между бровей, когда Азирафель постарался улыбнуться. Кроли совершенно точно заметил все переживания у него на лице. У ангела всегда так плохо получалось их прятать, особенно сильные: тело отзывалось на все движения его сущности мгновенно, прежде чем он успевал спохватиться. Сейчас же он невольно закрыл глаза, ощущая бережное прикосновение пальцев, а потом открыл, и тоска сделалась легче, ибо к ангелу пришло понимание.

Раньше ведь Азирафель с этим жил. Оно, это чувство, всегда было с ним, иначе ему бы и вовсе в голову не пришло все то, что они здесь устроили. Просто раньше он не видел, а теперь увидел. И только Господь знает, во что могло превратиться чувство, которое не получается заметить, и оно там внутри живет и растет как-то само. Как брошенный в лесу ребенок. Ангел видел таких детей, и зрелище было очень печальным, хотя они, конечно, были безгрешны и попадали на Небо. А чувство, которое не замечаешь, даже нельзя нигде бросить, чтобы оно оттуда попало в Рай. Оно так и останется, будет бродить, как виноградный сок, и отравлять душу. Так что следовало поблагодарить Всевышнюю за этот шанс.

И что-то ответить Кроли, хотя бы относительно правдивое, а то явную ложь он наверняка тоже заметит. Азирафель снова улыбнулся, теперь совсем искренне и еще немного смущенно.

— Да знаешь, обидно, что оно такое короткое… Так красиво было и… удивительно. Жаль, что кончилось.

Кроли в ответ на его слова неожиданно просиял всем лицом, будто ангел только что объявил, что собирается вручить ему ценный подарок. И очень широко и жизнерадостно улыбнулся, так что Азирафель уставился на него завороженно, замерев, застыв, потому что опять поддался эмоциям, менявшими направление подобно горной реке. Тоска в нем смешивалась сейчас с головокружительным восхищенным умилением, как мышьяк с медью в тигле, и Азирафель тут же понадеялся, что тоски будет достаточно, чтобы из этого удивительного сплава получилась бронза золотого цвета, как глаза Кроли, но в то же время не настолько много, чтобы чувство побелело, как белеет бронза, когда мышьяка чересчур много. Азирафелю отчего-то казалось, что эмоция белого цвета не слишком приятная, а вот золотая в самый раз.

— Да ладно! — бодро воскликнул Кроли, пока ангел изучал свои сложные переживания. — Если тебе понравилось, можно и повторить… Мне вот, например, очень интересно, как будет, если наоборот. И у женщин наверняка ощущения как-нибудь отличаются… а может, и не отличаются! Но пока не проверишь — не узнаешь. Вообще-то люди зачем-то придумали кучу разных способов это делать, будто им просто так скучно. Уж не знаю, как им наскучить успевает за такой короткий срок, но способы интересные. И некоторые не очень понятные… — тараторил он все это с такой скоростью, что ангел ни звука вставить не успевал, но тут наконец приостановился — возможно, задумавшись над непонятными способами телесной любви смертных.

— Да, давай попробуем наоборот, — согласился ангел, улыбаясь так широко, что даже скулы заныли, и неотрывно глядя на Кроли. — И еще по-всякому… Это так здорово, и ты…

Тут Азирафель запнулся, не сумев выбрать, как хотел бы продолжить. Обычно ему нравился человеческий язык, но в такие моменты начинал немного утомлять — когда ни одно слово ничего не выражает, как надо, а правильно выразить, похоже, может только жест. Вот зачем людям телесные способы общаться! Иначе не выразить, никак. И как здорово, что можно, а Кроли не возражает.

Еще додумывая эту мысль, ангел поднял руку и провел пальцами по залитой лунным светом щеке демона, а потом медленно погладил кончик носа и спустился к его губам, обведя их контур, осторожно и бережно.

Так, хотя бы так, выразить, насколько Азирафеля восхищает этот демон, с его любопытством и изумительно радостным взглядом на Творение, и тем, какой он красивый, когда луна светит на него, и еще звезды… Ангел видел звезды на Эдемской стене, но тогда недопонял, а теперь понимал. Теперь, когда звезды светили вовсе не с неба, а с невидимых в тварном мире крыльев.

Кроли закрыл глаза. Это была удивительная, противоречивая вещь: когда, перестав видеть, ты начинал ощущать больше. Сейчас восприятие полностью заполнилось одним маленьким, легчайшим прикосновением пальца к губам. И ответным, таким же легким, касанием его собственных губ и языка. И вкусом. И запахом. Он был змеей, он ощущал запах и языком тоже, и теперь он переполнил рот и, казалось, потек в горло, рождая там странное тепло. Хорошо. Это по-прежнему было удивительно хорошо, ничуть не хуже, чем в первый раз. Может, даже наоборот — лучше.

Смертные, Кроли много раз слышал, говорили о том, что если сделать так, как сделали они — наступает «утоление страсти». Он поверил им на слово и старался это учитывать в работе: что, дорвавшись до желанного и утолив страсть, человек уже больше ничего не захочет. По крайнем мере, на время. Оттого склонять людей к этому пороку труднее, чем к пьянству или жадности — денег и имущества им хотелось всегда, и чем дальше, тем больше.

Но у него самого никакого «утоления страсти», определенно, не наступило вовсе. И он совершенно не был уверен, что наступит, потому что сейчас, от этого единственного прикосновения, было еще хуже, чем в первый раз. Или лучше, это как посмотреть… Когда Кроли коснулся пальца губами во второй раз, знакомые горячие иголки успели добраться по спине от поясницы уже до самых лопаток, а томительное чувство внизу живота сделалось совсем острым, недвусмысленно настаивая на том, что нужно прижаться теснее, нужно провести ладонями по бокам, по бедрам, потому что ангел там такой приятный на ощупь, нужно прямо сейчас…

К счастью, Кроли мог прекратить это в любой момент, как и все остальные ощущения и потребности материального тела. К сожалению, оно при этом ни Небес не прекращалось в сознании — и у него все равно оставались воспоминания об ощущениях, обо всем, удивительно ясные и осязаемые. И это даже без телесных порывов было… трудно. И Кроли успел всерьез запереживать, что Азирафель уже понял на практике все, что он там собирался понять, поставит себе крестик в мысленном списке — и… и все!

Такое развитие событий почему-то выглядело почти трагическим. Хотя, казалось бы, подумаешь… Кроли ведь не был человеком, для которого такие штуки являлись телесной необходимостью, как и еда, и сон, и все остальное прочее. Так что ничего страшного, хотя он, тщательно оценив все возможности, пришел к выводу, что смертные его в этом смысле по-прежнему не интересуют. Даже то, что ощущения оказались такими восхитительными, не делало людей более привлекательными. Кроли по-прежнему хотелось прикасаться к единственному созданию в сотворенном мире. Но все это можно было, в конце концов, пережить, нашел, из чего разводить проблему…

Только такие уговоры вовсе не работали, и Кроли успело стать ужасно тоскливо, а потом совсем невыносимо тоскливо, когда у Азирафеля на лице нарисовалось это внезапное выражение, из-за которого демон подумал, что ангелу, может, и не понравилось даже. И он просто не знает, как об этом сообщить — потому что у него эти ангельские правила и принципы, и он каждый раз начинает неловко мяться, когда нужно сказать что-то неприятное или сомнительное. А потом оказалось, что все не так — и облегчение, которое Кроли испытал, тоже было каким-то несоразмерным, огромным. «Чудовищная штука эта телесная любовь, — подумал Кроли. — Не удивительно, что из-за нее всякое творится… вплоть до смертоубийств». Азирафель наверняка сделал из их опытов какие-то другие выводы, но спрашивать, какие именно, почему-то было боязно.

Тот, впрочем, и не ждал никаких вопросов сейчас, и еще, похоже, вовсе не солгал, что ему понравилось, потому что Кроли ощутил, как ангельское тело выгибается навстречу и подставляется под ладони. А палец от губ Кроли исчез, зато вместо него снова были нежные, как трава, губы ангела. И от знакомого прикосновения у Кроли в голове зазвенело, как в первый раз. И снова казалось, что Азирафель везде, вокруг, оттого, что его руки вели по спине и бедрам Кроли, такие теплые и мягкие. А еще он вдруг обхватил Кроли обеими ногами — и получалось, что он сумел-таки обвить демона в два витка, а не в один. Отчего тут же захотелось стать змеей — и обвить в три, а то и в четыре, обнимать еще сильнее, чем обняли самого Кроли. Вот только если превратиться, наверное, будет не очень удобно все остальное… или все-таки удобно?..

«Надо будет как-нибудь потом тоже проверить», — подумал демон, и от этой мысли ему вдруг сделалось очень легко и радостно. Когда он заново ощутил, что «потом» существует, что Азирафель на него согласился, прямо и вслух. А еще сразу захотелось сделать что-нибудь прямо сейчас, безо всякого потом — Кроли, в конце концов, и в этом облике кое-чего мог… Даже довольно много. У него были руки, пальцы, губы и язык, у него был весь он, который мог прикасаться к ангелу, и если прикасаться везде, скользить ладонями по коже, скользить ртом вверх и вниз, и вбок, снова вверх — казалось, что он и правда обвивает Азирафеля в те самые четыре витка, окружает со всех сторон. И казалось тем сильней, чем больше ангел прижимался в ответ, выгибался и запрокидывал голову, чтобы Кроли обвивал его собой еще крепче. И это было ровно то, что нужно сейчас, и ровно то, чего сильнее всего хочется. Нестерпимо. Невозможно. Невероятно. Как все-таки смертные умудряются это «утолить»?.. Или бессмертные просто иначе устроены?.. Может быть, ангел на этот счет тоже что-то понял… но спрашивать было все еще боязно. Зато прикасаться — совсем нет.

Напротив, почти невозможно было прекратить прикосновения. Особенно когда ангел вот так подставлял лицо под лунный свет, открывая шею. Так, что нельзя не прижаться губами к этой пахнущей солнечным камнем белой коже, не провести по ней языком, а потом осторожно прикусить зубами так, чтобы с губ Азирафеля наконец сорвался стон, и его пальцы сжались у Кроли на затылке, собирая волосы в кулак и совсем в них путаясь. Кроли не помнил, говорил ли ангел ему что-то в прошлый раз, помнил только, как тот смотрел своими невозможными прозрачными глазами. А сейчас Азирафель вовсе не открывал глаз, будто тоже, как и демон, хотел утонуть в ощущениях, но иногда кроме стонов умудрялся что-то произносить. И теперь Кроли слышал, и это было так странно… еще страннее, чем неутолимые желания демона. Но отчего-то успокаивающе.

— Хороший мой… любимый… Кроли… — шептал ангел севшим голосом и еще —похоже, неосознанно — притягивал Кроли к себе и руками, и ногами. Чтобы быть ближе, совсем близко.

— Ты… а-ангел, — выдохнул Кроли куда-то Азирафелю в ключицу.

Хотя собирался сказать, что тот совсем обалдел и спятил со своей любовью. Но так и не сказал. Другое сказал, вполне правдивое — Азирафель был ангел и вел себя ангельски. Так, как у них там в инструкции на самом деле написано, а не так, как эти небесные ублюдки ее обычно читают… как те вон, которые решили облагодетельствовать смертных женщин. Очевидная разница, мысль о которой ускользнула от Кроли раньше, теперь снова стала ясна. Если Азирафелю извинили — Она извинила — ту историю с мечом, то и сейчас все будет в порядке… Не в порядке бывает, только когда делаешь совсем не по инструкции. Нарочно, или если ее совершенно не понимаешь. Тогда лучше не экспериментировать. Но Азирафель понимал, весь сейчас, от макушки до пяток, светился этим пониманием.

Только Кроли не понимал. Почему ангел для этих экспериментов с любовью не выбрал кого попроще, какую-нибудь в меру милую и приятную часть Творения, а не того, кого… В общем, не демона. Зачем Азирафелю ввязываться в такое, самое трудное?.. Будто он и без того не самый ангельский ангел на все Небеса. Чего ему неймется?.. Впрочем, Кроли следовало не ворчать об этом, а радоваться. Потому что ангел ровно из-за своих трудных экспериментов был тут и не собирался никуда деваться, и Кроли это очень даже нравилось, потому что Азирафель был самым приятным созданием в сотворенном мире, а большинство остальных были крайне неприятными, и… во имя Преисподней, какой же ангел был красивый сейчас, когда светился этой своей любовью к Творению во всю силу прямо на Кроли.

— А-ангел, — снова повторил Кроли, прикусив ключицу зубами, от чего из Азирафеля вырвался тихий полустон-полувсхлип. И добавил, срываясь на шипение: — Иди с-с-сюда… — потому что он был очень, очень жадный демон. И сейчас хотел все это — себе, всю любовь к Творению, весь этот свет, всего ангела себе одному, хотя бы ненадолго. И в очередной раз понимал, откуда у людей берутся все эти неприятности с телесной любовью. Это была очень сильная жадность, куда больше той, которая про богатство. Сильнее. Хуже. Намного хуже. И намного приятнее. Особенно когда Кроли оказался внутри — так же, как ангел недавно в нем, и ощущения правда были совсем другими, но было настолько же хорошо.

Азирафель резко вдохнул и выдохнул, распахивая глаза и застывая в его объятиях с таким… невероятным выражением лица. Неописуемым. Как будто Кроли был не Кроли, а кто-то вроде самого ангела. По крайней мере, про Азирафеля Кроли, наверное, смог бы такое лицо состроить. В темноте, когда никто не увидит.

Только глаза такие не смог бы… Эти его волшебные глаза сейчас были вовсе невероятного серебряного цвета, и он ими смотрел прямо на Кроли. А потом еще раз вдохнул поглубже и подался его движению навстречу, ближе.

— Д-да-а, — совсем тихо прошептал Азирафель и крепче вцепился в плечо Кроли, сжав пальцы почти до боли, чтобы притянуть его ближе, еще. Ангел так и сказал: — Ещ-ще-е, Кро-о-ли, — так же, как сам демон в прошлый раз… Наверное. Он не мог вспомнить, что он говорил вслух, а что было только у него в голове.

Этот… это… то, что происходило, делало все похожим на сон наяву. Сны были такими же: странными, удивительными, завораживающими и немного пугающими своей убедительностью и яркостью. Жутковатая штука, от которой невозможно отказаться — Кроли полюбил спать с первых лет творения, когда подсмотрел, как люди это делают. У людей было так много отличных штук! И это… этот… такое вот тоже. И Кроли тоже надо было еще, и еще, и еще… И скоро этого «еще» стало так много, что сделалось совсем невозможно думать ни о чем. И все равно было мало — невыносимо много и невыносимо мало одновременно.

Азирафель продолжал обнимать Кроли всем собой и тянуть к себе, и говорить эти свои слова ангельские. И продолжало казаться, что он ненастоящий совсем, что все это ненастоящее, потому что не может же ангел прижиматься вот так и выгибаться, будто ему все мало, и мало — демона, когда его так много, он весь… И Кроли тоже мало, мало, очень мало ангела, нужно еще!

Ангел вдруг подался вперед и стиснул зубы у Кроли на плече. Так неожиданно сильно и больно, но оказалось, именно этого не хватало Кроли, чтобы поверить в происходящее. «А говорил, не кусаешься», — пронеслась мысль в невнятном ворохе ощущений, очень умиленная и очень одинокая. И от нее у Кроли что-то вспыхнуло в груди — и так и осталось гореть, возможно, насовсем.

Азирафель снова выгнулся назад, упираясь затылком в покрывало на кровати, и застонал так громко и мучительно-томительно, что Кроли с новой силой захотелось обвить его во всю длину змеиного тела, чтобы ему стало легче, а желание перестало быть таким неутолимым.

— С-с-сечас-с-с, — прошипел Кроли в ответ, будто ангел его вслух просил, хотя он не просил, но с этой человеческой штукой почему-то все время было понятно без слов — о чем, почему и что делать сейчас.

Кроли склонился над Азирафелем, вспоминая, как тот совсем недавно обхватывал его, крепко, и это было так бесконечно правильно… И еще — что люди пробовали это делать еще и ртом. А Кроли не пробовал пока! И сейчас, пожалуй, мало у какого смертного вышло бы выгнуться так, чтобы ртом… А вот у Кроли вышло бы… Поэтому он медленно, упоительно медленно проскользил губами по трепещущей груди ангела вниз, пока не оказался там, где нужно, чтобы так же медленно провести по члену языком, вызвав у ангела еще один протяжный стон, а потом обхватить губами — и податься вперед плавным движением навстречу ангелу. У Кроли аж в глазах заискрило оттого, как Азирафеля стало много. Вкуса, запаха, ощущений — они наполняли Кроли внутри, окружали со всех сторон. И в волосах снова были пальцы ангела, они мягко и плавно сжимались сейчас в такт дыханию и звукам, которые вырывались из Азирафеля.

А Кроли одновременно наполнял и охватывал собой ангела, и этого, пожалуй, наконец было достаточно огромной демонской жадности. Много, хорошо… Будто он и впрямь упал лицом в траву в весенней пустыне и так и остался, только земля под ним и небо вокруг раскачивались в одном ритме, и Кроли раскачивался вместе с ними, вперед и назад, вверх и вниз одновременно, сперва медленно, а потом быстрее и быстрее, сильнее и сильнее, и Азирафеля от этого становилось больше и больше, и Кроли от этого становилось лучше и лучше, и еще, и еще… «Не удивительно, что они все… так… плодятся…» — неожиданно осенился Кроли, но дальше подумать эту мысль не вышло. И даже не вышло сообразить, могут ли они сейчас с ангелом расплодиться, а если нет — то почему… И почему им плодиться было не нужно, даже вредно... Совсем не выходило думать, когда было так… и еще больше так… и еще… и сильнее… и быстрее…

И наконец показалось, что быстрее уже некуда, и перед глазами у Кроли замерцало и заискрилось уже знакомое — то самое — похожее на сияние ангела во тьме. В этой тьме Азирафель прошептал имя Кроли в очередной раз и сжался вокруг демона в сладкой судороге. И оказался разом везде, еще больше, чем раньше, вокруг и во рту, и будто растекся у Кроли в груди, а потом дальше, по всему телу. И теперь там светилось и переливалось оттенками белого и золотого все ангельское существо, как облака под луной, а сам Кроли словно исчез, растворившись в этом сиянии, и не было больше ничего, только ангел, его свет, тепло и запах. И Кроли завибрировал вместе с Азирафелем, а потом рассыпался сотнями искр — золотых, как солнце, и белых, как луна. И мироздание перестало существовать, и это отчего-то было упоительно прекрасно.

Действительность вернулась на свое место спустя всего одно мгновение и одновременно — через целую вечность. И оказалось, что они все так же лежат на кровати в спальне, переплетясь друг с другом руками и ногами. И даже без превращения Кроли в змею у них просто отлично вышло. Азирафель был теплый, мягкий и все такой же красивый — определенно настоящий, Кроли продолжал чувствовать его всем телом. Но он все равно коснулся губами подбородка, будто хотел еще сильнее убедиться, что Азирафель и правда существует, что ему не померещилось. Тот продолжал пахнуть весной в пустыне, и совершенно точно был здесь. И тихонько светился — то ли в лунном сиянии, то ли сам по себе, кто его, ангела, разберет.

— М-м-м, — не очень-то многословно и красноречиво сообщил Кроли — на большее его сейчас не хватило — и уткнулся лбом Азирафелю в плечо.

Тот шумно вздохнул ему в висок, и Кроли опять погладила по голове ангельская ладонь, и в волосы еще зарылась. И это было так приятно, что Кроли бы так и уснул сразу, потому что тело от этой человеческой любви, оказывается, очень утомлялось. А ведь смертные еще и есть умудрялись одновременно, и еще всякое вытворять! И по нескольку человек разом это делалали… Наверное, это было д ело навыка.

— Давай… в других телах потом попробуем, — ответил ангел немного вяло. — Я что-то странно себя чувствую.

Кроли поднял голову, взглянув на него, и обнаружил, что Азирафель трет глаза свободной рукой. Тот озадаченно нахмурился, посмотрев на Кроли в ответ.

— Очень странно, никогда такого не было, — поделился он и тут же смущенно, торопливо добавил: — Но это не ты. Ты восхитительный, и эта… любовь тоже. Такой вариант мне тоже очень нравится... Нужно и иначе попробовать, как ты хотел.

Тут Азирафель с очень удивленным лицом широко открыл рот и зевнул, а потом снова вытаращился на Кроли, будто его тело ни разу раньше не зевало и не утомлялось.

— Ты что, никогда спать не пробовал?.. — удивленно спросил демон. Сам-то он научился этой штуке уже давно, и есть тоже. Еда оказалась довольно однообразной штукой, с его точки зрения, а вот спать не надоедало — сны всегда были разные. Ну и еще так было очень удобно отдыхать. Странно, что ангел не поинтересовался этой возможностью…

— Ах, вот что это такое! — воскликнул Азирафель и расплылся в облегченной улыбке, опять зачем-то погладив Кроли по волосам и одновременно по плечу другой рукой. Похоже, это у него получалось совершенно неосознанно. Кроли тут же представил, как было бы здорово, если бы у ангела была куча рук, как в очередных забавных представлениях смертных. И все руки трогали бы Кроли в самых неожиданных местах разом. Интересно, пошло бы Азирафелю быть небесно-голубого цвета?.. Зачем жители восточных джунглей воображали ангелов такими, Кроли понятия не имел, но в мыслях это выглядело довольно симпатично. Руки такие голубые и трогают… От фантазий по коже пробежали мурашки, и демон вздохнул поглубже, успокаивая буйные реакции тела. Азирафель же сказал, что пока больше не хочет, значит, и не надо, а надо спать, потому что ангел устал. Они оба устали.

— Нет, я не пробовал, — сообщил ангел. — В смысле, у меня не получилось, и по-моему, это довольно однообразное занятие. Лежишь, смотришь в темноту и дышишь. Хотя сейчас очень хочется.

— Когда устал, спать очень удо-о-обно-о-о, — на последнем слове Кроли тоже зевнул, отчего оно растянулось, как лапша. Ну, или как сам демон в змеином облике… все-таки змеей наверняка было бы очень приятно Азирафеля обнимать, даже лучше, чем сейчас… Но в других телах они тоже потом пробовать будут. — Я вспомнил! — от неожиданно посетившей засыпающее сознание мысли о разных телах Кроли аж проснулся и чуть на кровати не подскочил, и ангел, похоже, тоже: он уставился на Кроли совсем ясными глазами, блестевшими в свете луны. — Чтобы расплодиться, нужно два разных тела. А у нас — два одинаковых, так что мы не можем… И хорошо… Хотя, вроде как, некоторые могут плодиться сами по себе, безо всякого второго тела вообще… Ты не помнишь, люди могут плодиться сами по себе?.. Или только… зме-е-еи-и-и… — внезапной бодрости хватило ненадолго, и слово «змея» совершенно по-змеиному растянулось от протяжного зевка.

Азирафель замер на миг и вдруг рассмеялся, как-то удивительно ласково, так что Кроли изумленно на него уставился. Это было… странно, необычно. И этим ангел тоже отличался ото всех остальных. То есть, другие ангелы и демоны тоже иногда смеялись или возмущались на идеи Кроли. Но они это делали от глубокого непонимания. Ангел умудрялся понимать сразу, вот как теперь, когда зачем-то поцеловал Кроли в лоб своими мягкими губами. Или как тогда, на стене, когда возмутился мысли о том, что все может быть наоборот — и это демон поступил правильно, а ангел нет. В общем, Азирафель понимал, и от этого и смех, и возмущение выходили у него какими-то совсем другими, чем у остальных.

— Ты… какой же ты… — восхищенно проговорил Азирафель и опять погладил по голове. А потом уверенно сказал: — Людям нужны два разных тела. Это точно, я узнавал.

И опять залился смехом, прижимая к себе Кроли. А отсмеявшись, продолжил умиленно улыбаться, а Кроли продолжил на эту улыбку удивленно смотреть: он совершенно не понимал, чего смешного ангел в этом нашел, зато улыбка была очень красивая, как и весь остальной ангел.

— Нам плодиться! Надо же! Такое только демону может в голову прийти, наверное, — воскликнул Азирафель и затараторил, восторженно блестя глазами: — Но какой ты молодец! Хорошо, что пришло, это же очень важно! Нужно разобраться, как этого избежать, когда мы будем пробовать разные тела... Нам нельзя плодиться, мой дорогой. Я больше чем уверен, это противоречит Замыслу. Это людям и прочим тварям земным дали задание плодиться и размножаться, а мы не они.

— Опять ты про свой Замысел, — проворчал Кроли, больше для виду, конечно: не мог же он просто так взять и про это с ангелом согласиться! Хотя и сам понимал, конечно, и даже обдумывал, еще до того, как на него все ощущения свалились и со способностью думать стало не очень. Ровно эту свою мысль, о том, почему плодиться не нужно, он не мог ухватить… а теперь вспомнил. И мысленно с ангелом согласился, хоть и возмутился вслух: ему, Азирафелю, нельзя делать всякие штуки… противоречащие… Ничего бы у них хорошего не вышло, если бы в том, что они делают, были противоречащие штуки. Но сейчас их не было, поэтому выходило очень даже замечательно. — Спать точно не противоречит Замыслу, — подвел Кроли итог беседы и принялся поудобнее сворачиваться у ангела под боком, обняв того рукой и ногой одновременно. Кровать была довольно узкая, рассчитанная на одно тело, а не на два, но почему-то от Азирафеля на ней становилось уютнее и удобнее, а не наоборот. Наверное, потому что он был теплый… а ночи в пустыне — прохладные, вдвойне прохладные от воды из каналов. Вспомнив об этом, Кроли лениво махнул рукой, и они оба оказались укрыты тонким черным шерстяным покрывалом. Так стало совсем уютно.

— Он не мой… — тихо проворчал ангел в ответ и обнял демона покрепче, тепло задышав Кроли в волосы. — Спать не… не противор… можно спать…

А потом замолчал и, наверное, сразу заснул совсем, потому что его дыхание сделалось долгим и размеренным, а его рука на плече Кроли стала тяжелей.

— Вот и с-спи, — зачем-то тихо сказал Кроли в ответ, хотя спящий ангел не мог его слышать. А потом посильнее зарылся в Азирафеля лицом и тоже начал проваливаться в сон. Засыпать было очень хорошо, будто Кроли свернулся клубком на нагретом весеннем камне, а вокруг от легкого теплого ветерка колыхалась смешная кудрявая пустынная трава, которая пахла ангелом.


	2. ИНТЕРМЕДИЯ. ЭРЕДУ

Утро Нану началось совсем обычно: на рассвете в окно пробились первые лучи солнца и разбудили его. Потом заорал петух, а вскоре, когда он уже сполз с циновки и поднялся на ноги, с кухни потянуло дымом разжигаемого очага. Совсем обыкновенное утро, от которого не ждешь ничего удивительного. Так что Нану вполне обыкновенно взял кувшин с прохладной еще водой, чтобы умыться, прогоняя остатки сна — и тут-то и обнаружил, что в кувшине никакая не вода, а свежайшее, просто отличное пиво. Такое, на которое у бедного гончара Нану в пивной никогда денег не было. Такое, которого даже его жена, большая мастерица, не могла сварить: их домашнее пиво было хуже.

Откуда оно взялось в кувшине, Нану ума приложить не мог — но уж наверняка без духов и демонов тут не обошлось. Он взял кувшин и побежал с ним донести до домашних весть о том, что к ним ночью заходили духи, и прямо в дверях столкнулся с женой, с ведром в руках. Ведро это обычно стояло на кухне, чтобы была вода на готовку — и сейчас в нем, Нану отлично видел и чуял по запаху — тоже было пиво, прямо как в кувшине.

— Что же это такое творится?! — изумленно спросил он жену, которая, конечно, не знала ответа.

Вскоре все домочадцы Нану и обе семьи соседей очутились возле колодца, будто у них тут праздник начинался. Хотя дело было попросту в том, что в колодце, как они думали, можно найти воду, а них у всех были рассказы о том, как вода в доме разом попревращалась в пиво. Нану с соседями жил к колодцу ближе всего, так что они успели немного подумать, что чудо случилось только в их доме, покуда не начал подтягиваться народ из соседних, ровно с такими же историями. «Эко демоны тут учинили за ночь!» — изумленно подумал Нану, и на том его удивление не кончилось, а только началось. Потому что из колодца вытащили первое ведро — и всем стало понятно, что и колодец тоже наполнен свежим пивом до краев.

— Как же суп варить? — расстроенно спрашивали хозяйки друг у друга, и кто-то воскликнул:

— Из канала черпайте воду!

И все люди побежали к ближайшему берегу. Нану шел с ними вместе, прихлебывая из кувшина. Пиво было отличным, и им тоже можно было насытиться, а что Нану умыться не успел — так тут вся толпа была такая всклокоченная, что никого не волновало, кто не умылся, а кто успел плеснуть себе на лицо пивом, прежде чем заметил чудо.

Соседи Нану и все жители гончарной улицы столкнулись с еще большей толпой возле берега канала. Люди показывали пальцем на пенные волны, и делалось ясно, что вода не могла взбиться в такую пену.

— Тут пиво!

— В канале пиво!

— Рыба! Рыба ушла, смотрите!

От канала поднимался чудесный восхитительный запах ячменного пива, очень хорошего. И Нану слышал, как люди, стоявшие у берега канала ближе к реке, кричали, что в реке осталась вода, и вся рыба еще рано утром уплыла из канала! Рыбаки говорили, шла огромным блестящим косяком, как на нерест, будто убегала от пенной волны.

История передавалась по толпе быстрей, чем сворачивается молоко, забытое на жаре, и обрастала подробностями. Кто-то утверждал, что во всем виноват верховный жрец, который вчера неправильно проводил закат, и теперь людям города Эреду придется ходить за водой до самого Евфрата, а может, и к заливу. А другие говорили, что наоборот, жрец очень даже правильно проводил закат, потому что пиво отменное, попробуйте. У второй половины толпы рассказ получался не очень внятный, зато находил понимание у каждого, и вскоре опьяневшие от неожиданного подарка духов граждане Эреду благодарили демонов и называли их очень хорошими, добрыми демонами.

Нану с домочадцами и соседями возвращались домой. Сосед Нану послал своего сына сбегать до реки и набрать воды хотя бы в один кувшин. Но когда мальчик прибежал в дом, он со слезами на глазах рассказал, что вода обратилась в пиво, как только оказалась в посудине! К счастью, к тому моменту никто в доме уже не был трезв и не мог на него рассердиться. Это удивительное пиво еще и приводило в самое чудесное состояние духа, когда ты очень добр, а мир вокруг приятен. А уж женушка такая славная и симпатичная! И жена соседа тоже прекрасная женщина, и ты готов одолжить свою жену в обмен на нее. И сами жены тоже не возражают и очень рады!

Словом, Нану с семьей чудесно провели следующие пару часов. А затем вся вода в колодце, во всех посудинах и в канале стала обратно водой, и Нану вдруг понял, что абсолютно трезв и к тому же раздражен, потому что не принимался за работу так долго.

Позже оказалось, что все люди Эреду протрезвели в один миг, в тот же самый, в который вода сделалась обратно водой. По всему городу еще долго ходили толки о том, как и почему случилось это чудо и из-за чего закончилось. И никто не связал окончание события с прощанием двух жителей богатого квартала. Стоя на пороге, господин в белом обнял и поцеловал господина Кроли, которого все в городе знали, как главного весельчака и выдумщика на праздниках.

Люди не видели эту сцену, хотя вполне могли бы и заметить. Могли бы увидеть и то, как белый человек вышел, и то, как он поднялся по улице, и то, как господин Кроли смотрел ему вслед. Дальнейшее для людей, впрочем, стало незримым, поскольку господин в белом развернул за спиной крылья и поднялся в небо, и дальше мог быть видим только как облако удивительной формы. Однако никому на земле не было интересно смотреть на небо, когда у них внезапно пропало все пиво в доме и вместо него появилась обыкновенная вода из канала.


End file.
